Surround sound allows stereoscopic sound reproduction of an audio source with multiple audio channels from speakers that surround the listener. Surround sound systems are not only commonly installed in business facilities (e.g., movie theaters) but also popular for home entertainment use. The system usually includes a plurality of loudspeakers (such as five for a 5.1 speaker system or seven for a 7.1 speaker system) and one bass loudspeaker (i.e., subwoofer).
FIG. 1 illustrates a common setup of a 5.1 surround sound system 100 for use with an entertainment system 170 to provide a stereoscopic sound. The entertainment system 170 includes a display device (e.g., LED monitor or television), an entertainment console (e.g., game console, DVD player or setup/cable box) and peripheral devices (e.g., image capturing device or remote control 172 for controlling the entertainment console). The configuration for the surround sound system includes three front speakers (i.e., a left loudspeaker 110, a center loudspeaker 120, and a right loudspeaker 130), two surround speakers (i.e., a left surround loudspeaker 140 and a right surround loudspeaker 150), and a subwoofer 160. Each loudspeaker plays out a different audio signal so that the listener is presented with different sounds from different directions. Such a configuration of the surround sound system 100 is designed for a listener located at the center of the system (as the listener 190 as shown in FIG. 1) for optimal stereoscopic sound experiences. In other words, each individual loudspeaker in the system has to be installed (i.e., positioned and oriented) in a particular location or installed exactly by distance to the audience and among each other in order to provide the optimal sound. However, it is often very difficult to arrange the loudspeakers as required due to the layout or other circumstances of the installation room. Additionally, a listener may not always be in the center of the system. FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a listener 290 being off center of a 5.1 speaker system. The listener 290 in FIG. 2 would have a poorer listening experience than a listener in the center of the system.
It is within this context that aspects of the present disclosure arise.